Deep Thought
Deep Thought (ディープソット Dīpu Sotto) is a fan-made clan from the Magallanica nation. Deep Thought specializes in controlling the opponent's hand and deck, restricting the cards the opponent has access to at any time before decking them out. Background Deep Thought is a vast civilization located in the depths of Magallanica in [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. Ruled by the Deep Lords, tentacled beings with immense psychic powers, Deep Thought is isolated from the other civilizations of Cray; their existence was only a rumor to the people of Magallanica, and not even that to other nations. Despite this, they are well-informed about the goings-on of what they call the "surface world," using spies and mind magic to gain information. Deep Thought worships a mysterious deity known as "Hazur". Long ago, Hazur descended onto Cray as a prophet, teaching its inhabitants that the current structure of reality was an illusion kept in place by a demiurge-like figure called "BSR". The ultimate goal of all beings was to achieve enlightenment, which could only be found by breaking through BSR's illusions and creating your own reality. However, as the centuries passed by, Hazur's message was forgotten by the surface worlders, and only Deep Thought remembered their message. In accordance with Hazur's teachings, Deep Thought strove to make themselves different and better, trying to break from the conventions set forth by the demiurge. As the surface worlders began to drift away from Hazur's message, Deep Thought began to hold them in xenophobic contempt, seeing them as lesser beings, forgetting that among Hazur's teachings was the fundamental unity of all beings past arbitrary distinctions like clan and nation. However, Deep Thought did not yet act overtly against the surface worlders, as they wanted little to do with them. This changed when a mysterious mechanical dragon appeared on the outskirts of Deep Thought's territory. Deep Thought fought with the stranger and its forces, until they realized that the stranger fought and acted like none of the surface worlders. The dragon introduced itself as Strega Kaiser, an emissary sent by Hazur himself. Strega Kaiser told them that he had come from the prime timeline, the one most affected by the influence of the demiurge, where the clans of Cray had stagnated nearly completely, erasing any hope of HZR's enlightenment taking root. Strega Kaiser made a pact with HZR, curious of HZR's message, and that it was time to act to revive Hazur's teachings. Deep Thought thus finally decided that the surface civilizations had succumbed to the stagnation and complacency that HZR had warned about. Desiring to force enlightenment onto the ignorant surface dwellers, they began to prepare their wake-up call. After months of preparation, they unleashed the Great Flood. Playstyle Deep Thought is a disorienting, invasive clan that specializes in hand and deck control. Unlike other control clans, which control the opponent's units on the field, Deep Thought aims to restrict the cards the opponent has access to. They have several tools to do this, such as looking at the opponent's hand, deck, and G zone, rearranging the cards in the opponent's deck, and discard (stolen from Nubatama when they weren't looking). Deep Thought also has a few other control tools, such as light retiring, countering, and even stealing the opponent's units. Deep Thought's most important tool, however, is mill. Milling is Deep Thought's primary win condition. By putting cards from the opponent's deck to their drop zone, Deep Thought can win games without having to heavily focus on offense. Deep Thought's mill also serves the purpose of removing undesirable cards from the opponent's deck, allowing Deep Thought to control their opponent's draws. Deep Thought generally has a lackluster offense, and its units often have low base powers. However, it does have cards that gain power off of an opponent's hand or deck size, and it can steal the opponent's units to fight in their place. In an effort to break the laws of the demiurge, Deep Thought's cards do not always adhere to the regular conventions of Vanguard. They may have unusual power or shield values, or do things that units of their grade normally do not do. Overall, Deep Thought should play like UB control from ''Magic: the Gathering. It should make the opponent feel like a puppet being controlled as they struggle against an incomprehensible enemy, with their units, hand, and even deck fighting against them. Races and Sub-clans Races *Battleroid *Deep Lord *Gillman *Golem *High Beast *Kraken *Leviathan *Mermaid *Noble *Skeleton *Tear Dragon *Workeroid Sub-clans and archetypes *Ourginus List of Deep Thought cards :See also: User:Romanoff Blitzer/Custom cards/Deep Thought Grade 0 Deep Guard, Renai Mermaid Trigger unit (Draw)/Sentinel (Perfect Guard) Romanoff Blitzer Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Magallanica Category:Deep Thought